Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{5.500\times 10^{2}} {1.0\times 10^{-2}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{5.500} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{2}} {10^{-2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 5.50 \times 10^{2\,-\,-2}$ $= 5.50 \times 10^{4}$